wizardryonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Old Sewers
Main article: Locations Recommended Level: 17 Party Size Limit: 4 Maps Back to top NPC List Back to top Related Quests and Missions *Kobold Hunt 3 *Screams of the Departed Return *Sewer ways cleaning *Sewer ways cleaning 2 *Sewer ways cleaning 3 *Mad Soldier 2 *Revenge to Demihumans 2 *Demihuman´s Sabat *Sewer Thieves *Wicked 2 *Lost in the Abyss *Fetishist Melancholy *Wriggling Bugs Back to top Statue Riddles Floor 1 : Statue 1 :: For this statue you need 1 Balboa coin. You get this item by completing the task from Rosemary who can be found at F2 (ask for work).She will send you to collect debts from People. :: The first one is directly on the other side where Rosemary is. Jump down and follow the way. Choose "unsheath your weapon" to get the debts. There is a teleporter which ports you back to the start.Go straight from there and you will find the next guy. Mention the woman he left back and he will give you the debts. After you did this, you have to go back to Rosemary and receive your reward and the coin. Insert the coin and go into the fight. (Money wont work) :::*'Enemies: 5x Blue Feather' ::These are mage type mobs (similar to Novice Mage from Deltis Keep). The fireball does not track, so circle strafing from a distance will prevent fireballs from hitting you. : Statue 2 :: You have to find the 2nd Statue and then go back to Rosemary to receive another quest ( ask for work ). Again, you have to collect debts from people. Curtis is located at J7 and to get to him you have to go under the bridge and then go into the gate like way and turn right (mostly the same place where you found one of the rubbles in the lvl1 sewers.Tell him you cant ingore that you saw him and you will get a ring from him.You have to go back again. Either you use the teleporter next to him , which costs 10,000 Gold or you go back and use the one near the 1st Statue. Report to Rosemary, receive the Balboa Coin and go into the 2nd Final battle. :::* Enemies: 10x Blue Feather : Statue 3 :: No Riddle :::* Enemy: 1x Baby Adrian :: This Monster deals a lot of damage (100-200 with each it, even to high defense fighters). To do it you need a mage, a fighter and a priest (priest is optional but increases survivability a lot). The Fighter gets the aggro and runs in circles.The mage casts only poison (which does % damage) and stands in the middle. When mage gets aggro, the Fighter has to use his skill to lure him back to him (Recomended: do not use a weapon, have to be under max weight). The priest of course has to heal when someone is damaged. But can also deal damage. wait for the right moment to attack the Monster (walk trough the middle). Takes a while till he is slayn but its the safest way. :: Trap thief also works. Even a level 12 trap thief can do 2800 dmg per combo poison trap. : Statue 4 :: You have to find out the days needed to collect all the gold. :: Answer: 586 :: 10,000 Gold = 1 day Have to collect 10,000 gold, 50,000 gold and 100,000 gold :: 20,000 Gold = 2 days :: 30,000 Gold = 4 days :: 40,000 Gold = 8 days :: 50,000 Gold = 16 days (always double the days for every 10,000 gold) :::*'Enemies: 10x Gorde Zombie' : Statue 5 :: You have to find out the number of how many times he has to beat the writer up to get his money. The actual riddle is on a slate in the sewers ( near the place you found Curtis). :: To know how much pain i can withstand, get the sum of the legs of a human, a spider, an ant and take it the amount of the eyes of a dog. :: Answer: 32 :::* Enemies: 10x Catapult Soldier : Statue 6 :: No riddle :::*'Enemies: 10x Fatty Head' :: These Toads can lick you to death.Use the same strategy as at Baby Adrian. But this time the Fighter lures one monster and fights it while the others run.They can do a lot of damage (50 per hit) and have high health, so be sure the priest can heal you. :: Floor 1-2 : Statue 1 (7) Located at J3 :: First you have to find the statue. After that you can find the riddle at the end of the sewers (skeleton). Go back to the statue and say how many people the bunny killed ::Answer: 4 :::*'Enemy: 1x Crazy Jumper' ::This boss is just a named gargoyle soldier. Nothing special Floor 2 : Statue 1 (8) :: To unlock the first statue you need water of Life. Talk to the statue and then to Helmut , the NPC near the statue. He will talk about an alchemist you have to search. This alchemist is located at the opposite direction where the room with the daredevils are. He will say that he wont create another Water of Life but he mentions the ingredients so that you can make it yourself. You don't have to find the ingredients. You can mix the potion at a tablet on the right side of the room where the Daredevils are (caution: sleeping gas before the room and 1 daredevil in the room). The correct item will be called Prismatic Liquid. :: Answer: Mix Nails of the great with crazy fruit. :::*'Enemies: 9x Dead Leafs ' :::*'1x Mad Farmer' ::Dead Leafs and Mad Farmer both apply debuffs. Dead Leafs can use Warzen blow, dealing massive damage when debuffed. In addition, if too close to Mad Farmer, he can use a stun attack (6s stun) which is usually followed up by a charge attack which will 1 hit your FIG if you are not careful. :: : Statue 2 (9) Located at K8 :: After you beat the statue you will find some "buttons" in which you can trade 100gold for a coin. Each "button" will give you dummy medals, as well as 1 color of medal. Keep putting in money until you receive the appropriate medal (Blue, Yellow, or Green). There are 3 total "buttons" which give different medals. There is an NPC (Jiminy, Friendly Monster) with which you can trade those you dont needed for final battle. You will need 1x Blue Medal, 1x Yellow Medal, 1x Green Medal to unlock the statue. Final battle in the room where the daredevils are (to the left) first button F6 second E7 Third I3 :: (Managed to get 2 color i required from 2nd statue. Not sure if they got different frequency, but i spend 10k on 1st statue without result, around 2.5k on second and 3rd medal appeared on 1st try) :: Answer: Blue, Yellow, Green (in that order) :::*'Enemies: 8x Variable Metal' :::*'Stininus x3' ::This is very much like the millionaire boss from Aria, except with thieves thrown in. The 3 thieves use paralyze and the coins stun for significantly longer (not to mention hit harder) than their bride counterparts in Aria. : Statue 3 (10) Located at i5 :: At First you have to speak to the statue ( it is left from where the bisonhead is) He will tell you to search a familiar (animal companion) similiar to his kind.These items are in Piles in the dark areas you unlocked (Daredevil room).The one needed is the bird. from statue 2 above go through the opening to the left make a left and follow to I9 :::*'Enemies: 10x Dark Flyer' Floor 2-3 :Statue 1 (11) ::For this statue you have to walk a lot. At first jump down into the sewers and turn right. After a while youll see stairs to your right. Go up the stairs and speak with Sam ( Quest). He wants you to find a piece to repair his robot.The piece is where the guardian statue is(distraction needed to climb up the ladders). It tells you to get a tool to get the piece out. This Tool is located near where you jumped into the sewers. After getting it, return, collect the piece and go back to Sam. He then tells you to polish it. For this you have turn on the power from the machine(its the stairs after where you got the cog). After turning it on there is a grinder the stairs before Sam. Polish and return to Sam. He will give you some fragments. Now before you go into the sewers you go straight (where the fire is). You will find a new Statue, which will be unlocked by your fragments. ::The enemy is the one needed for the quest from the Arcanum. :Alternative directions to Sam. ::From the fake pole go straight. When you reach the fork, go left. Keep going until you see an opening on the floor where you can drop down to the sewers. Drop down. Make an immediate left and in a few seconds walk you will see a poison trap at which point you make a right. After you pass the hall with the double arch opening there will be a long hallway in which there will be 4 stairs of importance labeled chronologically A, B, C, and D. Start by talking to Sam who is in B. So, you need to find a cog but you need the wrench to dislodge it however, you will need to find the cog first so it can trigger the spawn of the wrench. Go to C where you will find a resurrection statue. Walk around until you find the machine. You can't do anything, you just needed to talk to it to trigger the option to loot for the wrench. Now go back to where you dropped and go straight to a dead end and a pile of junk. Loot the wrench. Now go back to C to get the cog. While you're here, go to the next stairs D to turn on the power for the purifier in A, switch is on your right. Go to B to talk to Sam. Go to A to clean the rusted Cog. Go back to B to talk to Sam. Go through the fire traps outside of the room Sam is in up the stairs through the portal to find the next statue wherein rests Abadon. After you kill him, go back to town and talk to the Zermu guy. Then go back to stairs D go up to find the last statue, Statue (12). :::*'Enemy: 1x Abadon' : Statue 2 (12) ::No riddle, no fight. :: After completing the quest for Arcanum they will give you the crystal needed to pass the statue and a new quest. :: This statue is located just north of where you actived the power. Floor 3 : Statue 1 (13) : Location: H3 :: First you have to go to the great hall with the 4 NPCs. They will tell you you need a bronze medallion to enter the battle.There are two ways to get this. For Porkuls, crouch-walk trough the place where Gariel (H9) is and it will be the item hidden in the pile of rubble. :: For all others: Talk to Gariel and he will give you a quest to get the corset of the NPC Elizabeth. Getting to her is extremely annoying. Go to the great hall where you fought the first statue and stick to the right wall, there is a tiny staircase hidden VERY well. Proceed and you will eventually find Elizabeth.She will sell her corset for 3 Aristocrat coins. These can be obtained by chest or coin monsters "Born Sucker" just near her. Don't be confused by the imitation Aristocrat Coin that is a mission reward for beating several of the Aria boss statues. :::*'Enemy: 1x Great Zagzwell' :::*'4x Eternal Attendant' : Statue 2 (14) : Location: C5 : :: First you must travel beyond the first arena through a nearby door and eventually find your way through the winding path to a "Secret" passage on the right hand side that is sometimes covered by poison. Travel beyond this opening and you'll find a receptionist asking for a silver medallion. Run back to the wooden jumping bridge and drop down to speak with the porkul there. He'll ask for a model ship. Go to the beginning of the instance and choose the right path at the split. Open the second door on the right and talk to the NPC. He'll ask for a membership card. If you don't have the membership card yet, return to the sewer where you farmed Aristocrat coins and take your first two rights looting the shiny skeleton corpse you come across for the membership card. The shop NPC will ask you to find the buyer of the model boat. Return to the porkul desiring the boat and enter the dark area found next to him. Hang your first two lefts and it will bring you to the buyer. Grab the model ship from him and turn it in to the porkul. He will award you with the silver medallion required by the receptionist. :: Porkuls do not need to do this, and can instead take a left where they got the bronze medallion, go through the dark maze and exit out the other side (or drop down from the small bridge jumping section), and go through another vent next to one of the two Porkul brothers.(G7 under bridge) :::*'Enemy: 1x Brother Jumbal ' :::*'x1 Brother Bozatt' : Statue 3 (15) :: Progress through the dungeon until you find the receptionist who requires a Gold Medallion to progress. Go back and talk to the very first porkul of the dungeon (located next to the crouch area for the bronze medallion - the porkul who gives you a quest to get the corset) and he will tell you Medalia has it. Make your way to the 1st Arena and into the sewers(hug the right side inside the arena one room to find the sewer entrance). To find the woman you need to take your first right, then left, and then left again to get to where you should have previously farmed the coins. But, when you get to the turn where the Coin farming npc is to your left, you instead go right and then take your next three lefts. The third left will lead to a dead end, but tucked away in the corner of the dead end is a passage way. Follow the passage way to the top and take a left at the fire trap. Regular folk press on down the hall way to its end following the natural turn of the hall way past tons of coin mobs. Finally, get to the tavern type place, and find the npc you are seeking (Medalia). The answers to her questions are''' '''"Hersant Premium Brandy" and "Salted tongue of Minotaur".She will then hand you a broken ring. After that she will ask you to pay the bill (you can answer yes or no, if yes, you pay 1-4k? gold, if not the guards will kick you out. You cant do this without have enough money!) :: Go back to Arena one, talk to the dwarf, give him a thousand gold or so to fix Medalia's ring. Return to Medalia and then you will get the Gold Medallion. Take the medallion way back to the receptionist and enter the battle with The Lesser Demon and some zombies. :: Porkuls: Follow the same path visiting the "adult place" just to get thrown out. Then back track and talk to the human male that was on the left of the fire trap(turn right before running into purple). He will request 5 High Quality Alcohols. Be sure to have your membership id off the corpse in the sewers, you will need it to buy a diamond statue. You will also need the gold ring that Practicus(mages) drops. Then you have to run back to the room with the first statue to accept the quest. You then have to run to the guy to the room at the begining of the dungeon to the right path second room. you buy the Golden statue. Then wit hthat and the ring you go back to Velonat and give him 20k. You then have your medal :: Note: The directions above, from the 1st Arena room, through the sewers, to the dead end with the tucked away passage, are incorrect. If a 'left turn' is choose-left (you can go left or right, you choose to go left) instead of force-left (there is no way to turn accept left) and a 'right turn' is choose-right, then the directions are: At the bottom of the stairs, turn right. Then left, then left, then follow the right hand rule to the dead end. The tucked away passage is at the end of the dead end, on the right. :: Or: From the bottom of the stairs to the tucked away passage: Choose: right, left. Force: right, left, right, left. Choose: left. Force: right, left, right, right, right, left. Go straight to the dead end. :::*'Enemy: 1x Lesser Demon x3 Dark Thing' ::The Lesser Demon is fast, shoots fire balls, and does pretty mean damage to those who are under geared. So, make sure you have some SR 5 stuff. : Statue 4 (16) :: Press on past the jumping puzzle bridge and talk to the npc at the end of the corridors. He'll equip you with the item to access the statue. :::*'Enemy: 3x Mechanical Guardian' ::The statue fight has three very large knights. Watch out for the typical Knight attacks and they'll be easy to eliminate. ::Turn in your quest to the ministry of Arcanum and press on to the Underground Dragoon Ruins. Back to top Subdungeon: Underground Dragoon Ruins ::Please visit Underground Dragoon Ruins (UDR) for information on this dungeon. Back to top Caches Note: Chests may be empty, even the ones requiring keys. Back to top Creatures Back to top Category:Dungeons Category:Main Dungeons